El shaman postergado
by saQhra
Summary: Inspirado en un relato de Jorge Luis Borges. Protagonistas: Hao y Fausto.


DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y EL BRUJO POSTERGADO PERTENECE AL ARGENTINO JORGE LUIS BORGES (1899-1986)

**El shaman postergado**

Quiso Hao Asakura aprender los secretos de la alquimia para ampliar sus poderes más allá de los que ya tenia como Shaman de su pueblo, en Funbari. Para eso viajó miles de kilómetros hasta Europa, a una ciudad alemana en donde vivía Fausto VIII, un shaman descendiente de una familia practicante de la alquimia y la necromancía.

Llegó a la mansión en donde residía dicha persona. Al tocar la puerta lo recibió una mujer rubia que decía ser la esposa de Fausto.

-Mi esposo se encuentra en la biblioteca -dijo la señora.

El Asakura siguió sus indicaciones y llegó a la sala en donde se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado igual de rubio que la dama.

-Bienvenido mi nombre es Fausto VIII -dijo el hombre dejando el libro de Anatomía Humana que leía.

-Buenos días, buen hombre, yo soy Hao Asakura -se presentó el visitante.

Entonces el shaman japonés le contó quién era y relato los motivos de su visita. El doctor se sintió halagado por la visita de tan ilustre personaje, y más aun cuando le dijo que quería ser su aprendiz. Pero había algo en la mirada de Hao que le hacía dudar al ario médico.

-Sepa usted, Hao Asakura, que la alquimia es un arte oscuro y secreto que sólo puede ser transmitido a unos cuantos privilegiados -le advirtió Fausto.

-No se preocupe señor; prometo que usaré sus conocimientos sabiamente y que, además, en el futuro lo recompensaré por sus enseñanzas -dijo el Asakura.

Después de meditarlo bien, el alquimista aceptó. Guió a su huésped afuera de la estancia y le pidió acompañarlo a su laboratorio. Pero en el trayecto se cruzó con su mujer y le preguntó:

-¿Qué cenaremos para esta noche, Eliza?

-Perdiz asada y de postre pastel de fresa -respondió la mujer.

Fausto demostró su satisfacción con una sonrisa y siguió su trayecto con su acompañante. Bajaron por unas largas escaleras hasta un sótano a donde no llegaba la luz solar, a frente de ellos se hallaba una puerta de hierro. Fausto abrió la pesada barrera y entraron a un aposento ocupado por estantes, mesas con artilugios de laboratorio, entre otras cosas. El rubio se dirigió a un rincón en donde había un caldero, prendió fuego y echó algunos químicos dentro del líquido burbujeante; luego indicó a Hao que se acercara hacia él, a lo que el shaman obedeció. En ese instante un vapor se levantó de ese extraño preparado, llegó hasta la cara del shaman y antes de que éste pudiera preguntar algo al respecto, la voz de Eliza lo interrumpió avisando que habían llegado nuevas visitas.

Ambos, Fausto y Hao, llegaron a la sala y vieron a dos hombres con trajes de sacerdotes. Uno de ellos se dirigió al Asakura:

-Señor Hao, hemos venido desde Japón, para informarle que usted ha sido elegido Shaman Supremo de Izumo. Le rogamos que nos acompañe para iniciar las ceremonias de ascensión.

Hao se vio en un dilema: tendría que dejar sus estudios lo cual lo enojaba; pero por otro lado sería ascendido, lo que lo alegraba. Fausto se percató de esto y se adelantó a preguntarle a su huésped:

-Señor, ahora que será Shaman Supremo de Izumo, podía darme su lugar en Funbari que deja vacante.

-Lo siento mucho, amigo -dijo Hao- tengo pensado en mi aliado Peyote para ese lugar; pero no te preocupes aún te deberé tus favores, sólo acompáñame.

Fausto aceptó y ambos se dirigieron rumbo al Japón, a la región de Izumo. Al llegar a dicho lugar dos sacerdotes los detuvieron, otra vez uno de ellos se dirigió al shaman de cabello largo:

-Señor Hao, tenemos enterado de otra nueva noticia: Usted será ascendido por unanimidad de voto a Gran Shaman del Japón.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hao, apenas regresa a su tierra natal y ya será ascendido a Gran Shaman del Japón. Y por segunda vez Fausto le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta:

-Amigo mío, supongo que ahora podrá cumplir con la promesa que me hizo y dejará su puesto que deja vacante.

-Perdona, pero ese puesto ya lo tengo reservado para mi fiel ayudante Opacho -respondió Hao- mas no te preocupes que para la próxima vez cumpliré con lo que me pides.

Cinco días después, Fausto y Hao se dirigieron a la capital japonesa, Tokio, para su ascenso. Y por tercera vez en la entrada del templo en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, dos personas se interpusieron en camino de Hao, éstos eran Silver y Karin que le hablaron:

-Hao Asakura, nos informan los Grandes Espíritus que usted será nombrado Shaman Oficial de Asia. Por tanto debe acompañarnos a la Aldea Apache para su reconocimiento.

Y otra vez la felicidad llegó hasta Hao, y otra vez Fausto volvía a hacer la misma pregunta de veces anteriores:

-Señor Asakura, futuro Shaman Oficial de Asia, creo que ya es hora que me cumpla el favor que tenía prometido.

-Es una lastima, mi buen amigo, pero mi hermano menor Yoh se encargará del puesto de Gran Shaman del Japón, sino su esposa Anna me mataría -dijo Hao con algo de resignación- pero acompáñame a Estados Unidos porque esta vez te cumpliré.

Y así los cuatro, Hao, Fausto, Silver y Karin, emprendieron su camino a la Aldea Apache. Al llegar fueron recibidos por la anciana Golvac quien tenía algo importante que decir a Hao:

-Hao Asakura, los Grandes Espíritus han hablado y han acordado en darte el Título de Rey Shaman por sobre todos los shamanes de la Tierra.

Hao se sintió halagado por la buena nueva mostrando una sonrisa en su blanco rostro. Tres días después de la coronación, Fausto VIII, se presentó en sala del trono, se arrodilló ante Hao, el Rey Shaman y volvió a preguntarle:

-Su alteza, creo que usted me debe...

-¡Cállate, diminuto insecto! -gritó Hao enfurecido- ¿Crees que yo le debo algún favor a un asqueroso hombre que juega con los muertos? Jamás me has dado nada y por tanto no tengo que deberte nada.

Fausto se levantó desilusionado, procedió a retirarse del salón, volvió a preguntarle por última vez a Hao:

-Por lo menos me daría algo de comer para el camino ¿un tamal? ¿tacos? ¿algo no?

-¡Nada te voy a dar mas que una sentencia de muerte si no te largas! -gritó el Rey Shaman.

El doctor siguió su camino; pero a unos pasos de la puerta dijo tranquilamente sin voltearse a mirar a Hao:

-Por lo menos me quedará lo que me hizo mi querida Eliza.

Y al decir esto, todo lo que se hallaba en la sala se desvaneció como humo, incluyendo los suntuosos ropajes que llevaba puesto Hao. Éste volvió aparecer en el laboratorio de Fausto en Alemania, en mismo lugar en donde se había quedado, junto al caldero con ese extraño vapor que ya se disipaba.

-Bueno, mi amigo -dijo Fausto apagando la hoguera- con esta prueba he comprobado la eficacia de mi poción de ilusiones -miró a Hao con odio- y vuestra lealtad.

Salieron los dos del oscuro sótano, acompañó entonces a su invitado hasta la salida, en donde lo despidió amablemente y deseándole buen viaje de retorno a su país.

Y así quedó Hao: sin conocimientos de alquimia, sin título de Rey Shaman, sin cena ni postre.

FIN

* * *

_Searching... confusion  
beyond the anthills of the dawning of this plague  
said I've lost my way_

Revisando mis antiguos cuadernos de la secundaria, en busca de alguna fuente de inspiración que me sirviera para completar "En busca del Rey Shaman", me topé con mi antiguo libro de lenguaje y literatura Contexto 4. Y aquí estaba este relato de Jorge Luis (Coco Lucho) Borges que está incluido en su libro "Ficciones" de 1944. Lo irónico del caso es que este relato lo sacó del "Libro de Patronio" de don Juan Manuel, y éste lo derivó de un libro árabe llamado "Las cuarentas mañanas y las cuarentas noches"

Loco ¿no? Yo me inspiro de Borges, Borges se inspira de Juan Manuel, y Juan Manuel de los árabes.

Bien, ahora me despido pidiéndoles paciencia, atención y reviews para poder terminar con la historia que me falta.

saQhra

_I've defected  
I've defected  
I've defected_


End file.
